The Pridelands: The Third Generation
by EldugaTheAmur
Summary: Storyline: Kiara and Kovu are gone, and their family have become Outlanders. But a new pride have joined the Pridelands. This is a random story so. MEH.
1. Chapter 1: PresentationTour

**As the sun rose in the Pridelands, animals walked slowly down the orange-sand road to Priderock, everyone was rushing to get there, because of the newborn prince and princess. As soon as everyone got therem the new prince was shown to the animals. The prince and princess were adorable, everyone was there to see the prince and princess.. Well, almost everyone.**

**Later, the king went up into a cave, to see the lion that WASN'T there, "Razs..!" He roared from behind him, the scar-red lion turned to Ash "Yes..?" Razs said in a firm and cruel way, "You wern't at MY daughter and son's presantation." He growled in his face "Probably because I was supposed to be king if those furballs weren't born.." He murmured turning away "WHAT!?" Ash roared "Do NOT insult my cubs, EVER." He snarled, "Fine boss." He snickered after he said boss "Anyway, I'm going, I can't take being here anymore. It makes me feel.. Uneasy. But do not talk about my cubs like that ever again." Ash growled leaving the cave to go to Priderock.**

**A few months later...**

**"Daaaaad! DAD! Get up!" Suza yelled in his dad's ear, Ash squinted frowning while his eyes were closed "I'm getting up.." He moaned, Aria opened an eye and chuckled "Wasn't so hard now was it, Ash?" Ash scoffed "Ha ha ha." He laughed sarcasticly. Suddenly a tan cub zoomed in, weaving through the lioness's "Mornin'!" The princess beamed, "Morning, lil' princess." Ash smiled nuzzling Aya, Aya smiled and tried to flip over the meduim hanging mane-tuft, but it was too long "Hmph." She moaned, "Hey Suza, Aya. Wanna come see the kingdom?" Ash smirked bowing down to his cubs. "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" They yelled jumping around each other. "Come on then." Ash said walking outside and his cubs weaving through his legs, probably trying to trip him up.. Again. **


	2. Chapter 2: Stampede

"Now, I suppose that your familiar with _antelope_? _Hmm_?" Ash said looking forwards, too make sure nothing can hurt anyone "Hell yeah!..." Suza was cut off by his father stopping and subtly frowning at him, then raising a eyebrow "Heck.. I.. I mean't heck.. Heheh.." His father scoffed smiling then continued walking "Anyway, we eat antelope. Right?" The king said "Rrright!" Aya said growling playfully. "Well, when we die, are bodies become grass and the antelope eat the grass. So we are all part of the circle of life." He smiled. "I thought the antelope were mean't to be herbivores." Suza murmured to Aya, Aya tried to hold her laughter back, but they both erupted with laughter.

~Back at Priderock~

Aria sat atop of Priderock, she could just about see Ash, Suza and Aya, but she could also see a large herd of wildebeest charging towards them. Quickly, she stood and closed her eyes, letting out a large roar. Suddenly, Ash, Aya and Suza looked up at Priderock, Aria pointed to the herd with fright casted on her face "WILDEBEEST!" She roared, the lionesses ran out crowding on the edge of Priderock, watching to see if they were going to make it.

~In the Savannah~

Ash looked where she was pointing, he was the herd and panicked, he scooped up Aya and Suza and put them on his back, making a dash for it. The three's hearts raced as fast as cheetahs. "HURRY!" Aya screamed, digging her claws into Ash's mane holding on tight "GAH!-" Suza screamed falling off Ash's back hitting the floor unconsious, "ARIA!" He yelled "Try and get to your mother! Hurry Aya!" He said panicing to Aya "But dad, what about-" "GO!" He said running for Suza.

Quickly, Aria ran down from Priderock, lionesses watched in terror and awe, both mixed together, Aya's heart raced as fast as light, she didn't stop once too look back for her father, she tried but before she could she was scooped up by the queen, and zoomed up to the top of Priderock "ASH?! SUZA?!" Aria cried, suddenly out of dust Suza appeared, but Ash hadn't come out yet. "Please.. Please..!" Aria whispered, her eyes filled with tears "Mum.. Is dad gonna be alright..?" Suza asked softly as he zoomed next to Aya and Aria. For the first time in her life, Aria didn't know, "I.. I'm not sure.." Aya looked up at her mother with eyes full of tears. Suddenly the herd dissapeared, no one could see Ash, Aya burst into tears and ran into the cave, "Sara, try and cheer up Aya please, you too Suva..!" Aria ordered with a shaky and tearfull voice "Yes, your majesty.." The light-tanned lioness said, running into the cave with Suza trailing behind, quickly Aria ran down into the Savannah, not sure to cry or not, but she didn't she didn't even know if Ash was dead or not. "AAASH!?" Aria called, suddenly a paw was dragged out from behind a rock, a brown one "ASH!" Aria cried running behind the rock, to see a slightly bruised lion, with a little blood on him "Ash! Are you ok?!" She said nuzzling him "Yes.. I-I'm fine, just a little bruised is all-... SUZA!" He cried "SUZA?! IS SUZA ALRIGHT?!" He cried, "Suza is fine Ash, now come on, lets get home."


	3. Chapter 3: The Outlands

Lionesses ran down the hill the help Aria get the king up the rocks, Sara peaked her head out the cave and darted out "Huh?" Aya and Suza said confused, looking out "DAD!" The both yelled with their tears dissapearing like light, they quickly darted over to make sure he was ok "S.. Suka!" Ash smiled, nuzzling his son.

~The next day~

Suza yawned, it echoed through the cave, just like his father's, suddenly hid sister zoomed over like a wolf about to attack you, but she pounced on her brother "Stop yawning so loudly!" She said with a frown, but with a half smile on the right side of her mouth "OK. OK!" Suza laughed, pushing her off. Later, they trotted over to the exit of Priderock, but was stopped by a huge lion "And where do you think your going? _Hmm?_" The king said, looking down at his cubs with a eyebrow raised "Just the waterhole." Suza smiled innocently, along with his sister, Aya, grinning _innocently _(That sometimes failed). "Ok then, but I don't see whats so interesting about the water hole." He sighed, with a laugh then walking over to his mate while the cubs ran down Priderock down a hard-sandy road. "Where are we REALLY going?" Aya asked running down the road next to her brother "The Outlands!" He smirked "Oh yeah!" She smirked when they reached the Outlands they stood looking at it, complete silence. Suddenly the silence was gone "Lets go." Suza grinned evily walking in.

~Back at Priderock~

"I wonder whats so popular about the waterhole? Even the cubs went.." Ash moaned laying on his side. Quickly, Aria darted up looking down at her mate "D.. Did you say they went to the _'waterhole'_...?!" She said a little worried "Yeeeaah... Why?" Ash asked sitting up. "From my smartness as a cub, cubs TRICK their parents into saying they've gone to the waterhole, when really they go to the Outlands!" Aria snapped, angry and worried at Ash "ASH!" She yelled, Ash's face casted with horror and he darted out of the cave "Ash stop! I'll go!" She said, darting off "Good luck, Aria!" He yelled down to her.

~Back at the Outlands~

"I wonder if anyone actually lives- Oh.." Suza said, his words faded into fear as Outlanders growled at the royals, suddenly a huge, pale lioness stepped out from the other smaller lionesses "Who the hell are you furballs?!" She roared in anger "S-Su-Su-" He stuttered but was interuptted "WE are the princess and prince of the Pridelands! I am Aya and that is the prince, Suza!" She snapped with her eyes closed and stood up proud. "HA! Prince? That so called _'Prince' _wouldn't even survive as a elephant being attacked my a meerkat cub!" She laughed. Suddenly Suza let out his deep, loud roar "SHUT UP YOU LIL TERMITE!" He roared at the lioness. Everyone stared "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She yelled swooping her paws out extending her claws about to hit Suza. Suddenly a huge roar, louder than Suza's casted as a lioness leaped over the cubs tackling the lioness "DO NOT ATTACK MY CUBS?! UNDERSTAND BRAT?!" The queen yelled, the Outlander's heart raced, but fought back, quickly the queen carved her claws down the lioness's forehead, causing her to roar and scream in pain. Slowly the queen let her go and put her cubs on her back, walking away slowly "Attack me again I'll tell everyone who I really am.. To you.." The lioness smirked and Aria stopped dead "You.. You wouldn't.." Aria stuttered, at that moment everyone was confused, even the lioness's followers, "Scarlet, what are you on about..?" One of the followers said "You have 10 seconds to get going before I tell EVERYONE who I really am. 1... 2... 3..." _Scarlet_ growled smirking, Aria scooped up her cubs and ran to Priderock quickly, her heart racing, she was staring down at her claws shaking her head, then ran up Priderock, putting her cubs down and skidding into the cave and curling up. Ash hugged his cubs so hard then walked slowly to Aria "A.. Aria..?" She said softly nuzzling his mate "What?!" She snapped standing up frowning at Ash, he took a step back and noticed her claws "I see.. I guess I should let you be alone.." He said slowly, walking the edge of Priderock, Aria closed her eyes and let herself fall to the ground and fall asleep.


End file.
